The MileHigh Club
by ShortSweet'NToThePoint
Summary: Sequal to Kisscam. WARNING!: IS VERY PERVERTED! Rated for suggestive content. Please review.


**Disclaimer: Do I **_**have**_** to?**

**Mile-High Club**

It had been two years since the incident at the stadium. Not much had changed for our favorite trio (now high school juniors). Well, some things did change. Mostly on the outside. But on the inside they were still the same losers we all know and love today.

Speaking of love, it was no surprise that our lovebirds got together after The Incident. After the game, Danny had shyly asked Sam out in the massive parking lot. She accepted, of course but not without her disapproving parents, cruel teasing, bets, all the usual stuff. They have been steadily dating since then, not going as far as a few make out sessions in the janitor's closet.

On the upside, Tucker was currently trying to get everyone to vote for them as "cutest couple" on this year's yearbook. They were sure to win.

Now to focus on the matter at hand.

It had started out as a regular field trip. Well, maybe not so regular, they were going to New York City to the Metropolitan Museum of Art…not important. The important thing was that they were on a _plane_ (Snake On A Plane, anyone?). Evidently not a problem there. Hmm..perhaps I should _show _you what happened…

"Great. Just _great_. We're stuck on a plane for two fricken hours going to some lame-ass museum!" exclaimed a now 16-year-old Danny Fenton.

"Puh_lease_, Danny," said his girlfriend of two years Sam Manson. "It's not _that_ bad. We're lucky we're even staying in the same hotel."

"Yeah, cause you two can't even be trusted alone for two _effing_ minutes!" mumbled their best friend Tucker Foley while fumbling with his PDA.

"Hey, I heard that!" said Sam with a threatening tone in her voice.

Suddenly a stewardess came up and handed Danny two glasses full of what seemed iced tea.

Danny's face took on a look of confusion. "I didn't order these."

"They came for that young man over there." She explained pointing towards Dash. He had an very cruel, very _evil_ smirk on his face.

"Oh, OK." The stewardess gave a short nod and walked away leaving Danny pondering.

_Hmm..they're from Dash so I shouldn't-ah, to hell with it. FREE DRINKS ON DASH!_

"Here ya go, Sam." Offered Danny, the oh-too-sweet boyfriend.

"Why thank you, Daniel." Sam said with mock politeness, gladly taking her drink. They clicked their glasses together and took a swing at the drinks. Oh, the mistake they were making.

This is where it starts to get scary.

After a while it started to get a little fuzzy for the two lovebirds. They started making out, tongues and all.

Tucker stared at Danny and Sam, his face full of horror and shock. They really weren't the ones to make-out in public; they barley even held hands! A few kisses he could handle but this… this was just insane. Their hands were all over each other, it was quite disturbing.

Tucker eventually fell asleep, of course not before snapping a few photos for blackmail (he had just run out of ones from The Incident). This went unnoticed by the couple as they went on with their heavy make-out session, unspeakable thoughts entering their intoxicated minds.

Danny pulled away, a dazed, suggestive, _seductive_ glint in his half-lidded eyes. He whispered into Sam's ear, "[Censored Adult Content]" Which surprised even him.

This put Sam "in the mood", as you would like to call it. She eagerly got up, and dragging Danny with her she ran to the tiny lavatory in the back of the plane. As soon as he saw the green "unoccupied" sign Danny phased them inside, not even bothering to change it.

A while later, Tucker woke up. _Crap, I gotta pee _real_ bad!!_Not noticing his absent friends, he got up, ran to the bathroom and threw open the door.

Biggest mistake of his life.

Now, I'm not about to explain what Tucker saw in graphic detail. If you really thought I'd do that then get the hell outta here, ya horny perverts! What I _can _say is that they weren't completely naked, and-OK I'll stop now. Ya'll have seen enough James Bond movies to know what I'm talking about.

Tucker swore he felt his heart stop. He gaped, and he was sure he felt his jaw reach the floor. He could only stare, the image subconsciously burning itself into his mind. It was so mentally-scarring that there weren't even _words_. It would haunt his nightmares for years to come.

"Hey, T-Tucker" slurred Danny.

Tucker just gaped.

Sam looked at him "Wanna join the mile-high club?" she asked.

Tucker promptly fainted.

He was never the same again…

_**9 months later…**_

"PUSH…_**PUSH!!**_" yelled Danny.

"I'M PUSHING, _DAMMIT!"_ she struggled some more.

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief as they slid down the floor after moving the bed. "Thanks for helping me rearrange my room, Danny"

"No problem, Sammy. Any time." He kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe Tucker's still in therapy!"

"Yeah, poor guy." He shook his head.

"Well, at least it gives some more alone time…" she said suggestively trailing her figures up his arms.

Danny smiled, catching on. This was going to be one long, long night….

**A/N: So what didja think? Looks like Danny and Sam's relationship isn't so "innocent" anymore (wink, wink nudge, nudge). In case you didn't figure it out, the drinks were spiked. I can't believe the response I got for Kisscam! I'm glad everyone loved it! Please tell me if this story messes it up. Flames welcome. By the way, should I change the rating? That's some pretty intense stuff there…poor Tucker. I hope he gets better. Review, please! **

**P.S. Please go to my profile and vote on my poll. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
